Talk:Rakkety Tam
Book Articles The reason we use 3 Heading on subject headings is because 2 creates a nasty line, (see below) which runs into the image borders, uglifying the page. --LordTBT Talk! 22:28, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Off-topic While reading some of the pages in this book you will notice that Brian Jacques had the log-a-log in this book say that all of the "vermin" should be wiped of the face of the land (pg.191 or something) but at page 321 (i think) there is a white fox which tells his comrades that they fight through fear of being killed from Gulo. What I think is that this is very unfair for Brian Jacques to put these Ermine and White Foxes (Arctic Foxes properly named) in this situation. Brian makes these creature evil even thought Ermine and Arctic Foxes EAT TO LIVE IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. THEY EAT OTHER ANIMALS TO SURVIVE AND Brian makes it look like they are evil creatures killing for pleasure WHEN IT IS STATED IN HIS OWN BOOK THAT THEY ARE ONLY FIGHTING BECUASE GULO MAKES THEM. This book overall made me kind of angry because Ermine are one of my favorite animals and the fact that he unjustly treated them. The "good" characters don't seem like "good" characters in this story because of their attitudes and frankly I had much difficulty determining which characters were "Goodies" and "Baddies". Don't get me wrong though... I normaly don't mind other Redwall books I actually find they are my favorite books ever i just feel that Brian unfairly treated these creatures. :I see entirely what you mean.... however, you may remembr, this is a ficton book. This is simply how Brian chose to write it. I myself like ravens, ferrets and white foxes, however he chose to put them as villains. And ofcorse, there has to be some villain in the story. --Lord Mactalon 17:43, 6 June 2006 (UTC) I know that he chose them as villains but he also said he had reasons for it... some of them would be that he said he wanted the good characters in this story to be normaly defenceless creatures except badgers... and i thought ok that makes logical sense... but wait Brian made it to Hawks are also good creatures.... starting to get fishy here. -.- ... Hawks are quite capable of killing small mammals for food JUST like very other "Vermin" out there. Im just saying that the characters he chose to make bad and evil characters wasnet always the right choice and if he does do that he should have some characters not always evil because they don't always have to be. But as Brian said... the "Goodies will stay goodies" and the "baddies will stay baddies"... good thing this shows people that even if you have done something wrong that you can't change your ways or become a better person.. oh wait it doesnt... PS: For the record... I find it insulting when it says White Foxes when they are actually called Arctic Foxes... Look at one... Does not look harmful at all -.- Why would the Redwallers, who don't go far from the Abbey in most cases, have a name for the Artic? And as for "Goodies will stay goodies" and "baddies will stay baddies" goes, Blaggut and Slipp from The Bellmaker are a good example of what that means.--Gandr Adderbane 12:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) One thing about this book is that the last ermine and foxes from Gulo's band are slain after the battle was already won...In several other boooks (like Mossflower) the Redwallers let the vermin go. Killing the survivors seems is just what the vermin would have done themselves...Sandingomm the Wildcat 00:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat :Well...to be honest, Gulo's band was not exactly as peace oriented as some of the other vermin in the Redwall series. They were cannibles, and they would likely have killed others if let free (the one vermin's threat to eat Armel even though they were not at the moment being driven by Gulo is evidence of that). And there's the string of massacres they're wanted for...--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 02:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) About that cannibalism thing. In real life, a weasel eating a mouse would be, although a little sad, natural and normal. BUT this is Redwall, and all the animals are mostly like people. They talk, laugh, and do everything a human would do. This is cannibalism because normally in Redwall, the weasels, stoats, ferrets, and foxes just try to kill or capture the woodlanders, so you have to admit, when animals start eating other animals, it gets kind of weird and spooky. Its cannibalism. Don't get me wrong though, I really like foxes and mustelids in real life! P.S. In real life, all the vermin would eat the Rats in their bands. Rats are always getting ratted out on!--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 01:58, March 23, 2015 (UTC) ::It isn't seen as a freakish act to the White Horde, though. They eat other animals on a daily basis without qualms, and see other animals as a regular source of satiation. Eating woodlanders (and weaker vermin!) appears to be a norm in the Lands of Ice and Snow, and in several other communities (Darrat, and various islander tribes). ::People sometimes carry the "Redwall animals are not like real animals!" argument too far. In Redwall, the vermin aren't just fuzzy animal versions of humans- they retain plenty of traits from their various species, particularly a penchant for intelligent animals; on various occasions they have spoken highly of eating rabbits when attacking Salamandastron (and not in a joking sense!) and they regularly eat sentient species: remember Krakulat's mother? Remember all the birds that they've shot down and eaten with gusto? It would seem the only reason vermin don't eat woodlanders is that they see the woodlanders' potential as slaves. P.S. Ever wonder why there are no rats in the White Horde? (Tuûr!) 16:55, March 23, 2015 (UTC) The Ballad of Rakkety Tam Err, I know it may not really have a major importance to the ssotry, could we include the actual Ballad on the page?? I believe that it would add some flavor, and it is really good. That, and I can never really remember it. XD -Rakkety Rakkety Tam, The drums be beatin' braw. :Nope, that's text from the book. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) The drum that the Long Patrol was going to give to Redwall Abbey seems to play a fairly important part. Why doesn't it have an article? Could I make one?-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 16:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC) The drum does not play an important role. It is not really that detailed, anyways. It would just be another stub. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 22:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC)